Heartache and Recovery
by Marie One
Summary: Summary: Edward Cullen hates his wife's cousin with a passion. Or 'doth he protests too much' Age of Edward Entry
Marie One

Heartache and Recovery

Word Count: 9091

 **My Age of Edward Entry**

Victorian Edward

Edward and Kachiri

Rating: M

Angst and Drama Beta: Fran

Summary: Edward Cullen hates his wife's cousin with a passion. Or 'doth he protests too much?'

Disclaimer: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein.

No copyright infringement intended. All mistakes are mine.

 **1895 London**

 **Wednesday, 1** **st** **of May**

Cable sent. To Mrs. James Hunter _stop_. Family emergency _stop_.

Please come to London immediately _stop._ Charles Swan

Edward Cullen never liked his wife Isabella's first cousin, Kachiri Belle Swan later the Honorable Mrs. James Hunter. She rubbed him the wrong way. She was well mannered, but not lady-like in his book. She was blunt and never apologized for anything unless she was wrong. One of the things, he hated about her was she was not wrong that often.

Of course, she was like her father, Lawrence Swan who married a black businesswoman Marie Dido Belle and did not care about the shit storm it set off in his family, or in the society where his family lived and did business. They got married in England by special license and then moved to Paris. Lawrence worked as a lawyer, and Dido baked for a small select group of people. They were the parents of two sons, Kirill and Gaius along with Kachiri their only girl.

Kachiri Swan was well educated and uncaring of any social niceties like her father. She was their youngest child. Her attitude of what did it matter in the scheme of things is what burned Edward. Plus, she thought him a racist, which made him even angrier at her. He was not a racist; he was a prig. She, with all her fine education, not figuring that out irritated Edward. From their first meeting, she made him angry. He felt more than he should have for her at first sight and that made him angry at her for making him feel that way. His anger was childish, but he could not help it. He was in love with Isabella Swan, and that was that. Those feelings he felt for Kachiri, he buried deep and never discussed them with anyone including his best friend Sir Jasper Whitlock.

Kachiri told him bluntly that Isabella, his Bella was not a good idea. She felt Bella paid too much attention to Sir Jasper Whitlock. Damn her eyes, and now his Bella was gone. How could she run off with his best friend and leave her own child behind?

Edward had anger that was barely masked in public and private. He now spoke in a short, abrupt manner. He was self-aware that he was not himself, but every time his thoughts turned to anything but work, he was angry. The rest of London was focused on the ongoing matter of the libel case of _Wilde v Queensberry,_ and was waiting with bated breath to see the next chapter of this ongoing scandal.

Now, his father-in-law, Charles Swan announced, he had wired Kachiri Hunter to come help with their child Jaxon. Jaxon was four years old and could not understand why mama wouldn't come home from shopping in Rome.

When Kachiri got the wire, she was not in Istanbul, Turkey but back in Paris, France with her parents.

The Home Secretary's office released a statement confirming the death of one of their diplomatic agents, the Honorable James Hunter. The government confirmed his death, but nothing else. No one knew what his job was in HRH Queen Victoria's service. All that was known was he died a hero saving men, women and children when there was a flare-up of violence in his area. Why he was there in the first place was not known. Edward had friends in government service from his Eton College days, and they were not talking. His friends in the House of Lords were not talking. There were two or three men who possibly knew, and they were not talking to anyone about anything but the weather.

When the wire finally made it to Paris, Lawrence was relieved. His baby girl, Kachiri, was deeply depressed. He and Dido had no idea what to do with her. She slept most of the day and night and was still exhausted. The things she told him privately about how James and the men he was fighting with died would stay with him till he closed his own eyes and was dead. His baby was a hero as well, and he could not breathe a word of it even to his brother. The wire finding its way to Paris was a godsend. He never liked Edward Cullen, but if it brought Kachiri back to some sort of routine and knocked her out of the deep depression she was in, he would take it. Talking his Dido into letting Kachiri go would be a different matter entirely.

 **Monday, 20** **th** **of May**

When his butler, Mr. Stanley announced he had a guest in his small parlor with luggage, Edward was suspicious since he didn't announce who the guest was. Edward had just walked through his front door after a difficult meeting at his office. He walked into his parlor, and there was the woman who made him forget all his good manners.

"Hello, Edward, how are you feeling?" Kachiri Hunter asked in a perfectly calm French-accented voice. She was seated in the small loveseat where Bella used to sit. She was dressed in half-mourning clothes wearing purple not black. Her warm brown eyes were looking at him and waiting for his response.

 _"I'm feeling rather shitty at the moment, how are you?"_ Was what Edward wanted to say, instead, he stated in an even voice, "I'm doing well, and you," as he seated himself in his chair by the fireplace across from her.

Kachiri smiled as if she knew he did not mean it but good manners dictated he keep that stiff upper lip and all that.

"Edward dear, I'm so glad to hear that. My father and your father-in-law, however, are telling a different tale. According to my dad, your loving wife is now loving your best friend and residing in Rome."

It was her even tone that drove Edward to want to strangle her; it was not _how_ she phrased her words but the manner in which she said them. What was it about this woman that drove him to extremes? She set his teeth on edge, and he felt a passion for her that was indecent. She was waiting for him to deny what all of London knew.

He took a breath saying instead, "Jaxon will be so glad to see you."

Kachiri smiled and murmured, "I have missed him terribly, how is he?"

Edward let go of holding his stiff upper lip and answered, "We miss his mother."

"I'm not unkind you know. I was only recently told by father what was happening. I had no idea. I had been feeling unwell, or I would have called on you much sooner."

He wanted to say to Kachiri, _'I'm so sorry for your loss,'_ but, he said nothing, but did a slight nod to acknowledge he knew. He was an ass now. He should say something about her husband, James. James was dead these past six months; Bella was not.

Instead, he asked, "Would you like to see Jaxon now?"

"Yes, please."

Kachiri let his tremendous slight go. With Edward Cullen, being an ass seemed to come naturally to him whenever she was around anyway. For some reason, he could not behave as he should where she was concerned.

On the way to the nursery room where Jaxon was, Kachiri remembered what James thought of Bella. He always had a simple theory where her cousin Bella was concerned. He felt, _she was the type of person who could_ _stab_ _you in the back,_ _turn_ _you over,_ _watch_ _you bled, and then_ _step_ _over your body._ The first time James said it; Kachiri laughed nervously but did not disagree. She had seen her cousin use one Mr. Jacob Black to make Edward Cullen jealous. Jacob wanted to marry Bella, but Edward was the biggest prize that season.

When Kachiri mentioned to Bella, it was not nice to be so cruel to anyone. She laughed and said, _"Don't be ridiculous, he chose to believe what he wanted to about me. I never said to him I was only interested in him. Of course, I never said to him I was interested in other people, either._ _Anyway_ _, I'm now sure I want Edward Cullen."_ This was her final answer on the topic.

"You were dishonest in your dealings with Jacob. I was there, and I know what I saw and heard." Kachiri insisted.

"I did have a care for Jacob. How is that my fault?" She said this with a straight face and cold chocolate eyes.

Kachiri had no answer but reported to her mother what Bella was like. Her mother told her to grin and bear it, and to not tell her father. Her father had begged her to be Bella's companion for the season. Charles had reached out to his brother and told him; he owed the family after his behavior had caused a scandal. The one great thing to come out that season was her meeting, James Hunter.

Jaxon was much bigger than the last time Kachiri saw him. She and James had a one- month visit before their final return to Turkey that last September. She and James wanted to be back in England or France before having their baby. Both felt it was not a good idea to be stationed where they were with a child in tow. It had been a painful and wise decision at the same time.

Jaxon smiled as Kachiri and Edward entered the room and said, "Hello, Auntie Kay." He was playing with his soldiers on the floor. The nanny smiled up at Kachiri in memory.

"Hello, Jaxon, and hello Jane. It's great to see you both looking so well."

"Auntie Kay will you get Mummy and tell her to come home." Jaxon light green eyes suddenly filled with tears. He has his father's eye color. Kachiri got on her knees and opened her arms wide. Jaxon got up and ran into her arms and cried on her shoulder as she hugged him tight.

"Oh, sweetheart, I wish I could. Tomorrow, you and I will start to make some new memories and have some fun." Kachiri could not get him his mother back, but she could hold him and love him. He was such a sweet baby. Kachiri was always taught never make a promise you couldn't keep.

Edward was glad Jaxon was talking again. When he saw Edward, he would look up with such hope in his eyes but his little face would fall when he didn't see his mother as well.

Bella ran off with Jasper in April on 1st. When he got her note, he was furious. What kind of joke was this? It was not funny. When she didn't return, he knew the note was not a joke.

Later that same week, Oscar Wilde was arrested for ' _unlawfully committing acts of gross indecency with certain male persons'_. The only good thing to come out of it was that everyone was more focused on Mr. Wilde being arrested than Bella running off with Jasper.

Edward excused himself and left the room, Kachiri stayed with Jaxon the rest of the day and had evening tea with him. She held him as he drifted off to sleep. The housekeeper showed her to a different room than the one she and James last shared on their last visit.

Kachiri felt relieved, "Thank you for your kindness, Mrs. Stanley." The housekeeper looked surprised, but said, "Your welcome Mrs. Hunter."

Dinner was not strained, and Kachiri was surprised it went well. Afterward, when the talking started in earnest would tell the tale.

Edward did not want to talk about the weather as he and Kachiri sat in the small parlor after dinner. He had no idea what to do about Bella. He had a conversation with his father and was advised to see the family attorney regarding his legal options concerning his marriage. When Edward didn't go to the office, his father sent the lawyer to speak to him in his home office.

"You know my dad is a lawyer?" asked Kachiri. "Do you need any help, if so, please let me know."

"My father has already sent our family attorney to speak to me about everything," Edward admitted.

"Do you know what you want to do concerning this matter?"

"I have no idea. I am still in shock at Bella's behavior." Edward sadly admitted. Kachiri decided just to let him talk as much or little as he needed.

"I am being advised to start the paperwork for a divorce since it takes so long." Edward was talking without his usual superior tone of voice and that worried her. This beaten Edward was a new person.

"If you really want Bella back, cut off her allowance. She will come back when she is out of money unless your former friend is supporting her. You shouldn't be paying for their affair." Kachiri said without heat in her voice. It was a struggle not to sound as angry as she felt at the moment.

"My father said the same thing. I have cut off the money, but I have no idea how much she has right now or is spending." Edward admitted this reluctantly. He never paid attention to his household accounts. He gave Bella, the amount she named and trusted her entirely. After she had left, he sat down and realized how much extra money she had.

"She may come back if her circumstances change and she needs too." Kachiri imparted to Edward. Would he understand what it meant? His next statement told her; he would not acknowledge Bella if she returned for appearances pregnant with another man's child.

"Why would she come back if she's happy with him?" Edward asked.

"I think you should be open to the fact she might come back home," Kachiri said directly. If he couldn't figure out Bella would return if she found herself with child, she would not put the matter on the floor.

"I've had a long day I will now retire to my room. I know the way, have a good night Edward." Kachiri touched his shoulder gently after she rose and walked by his chair on the way out of the room.

After she had left the room, Edward sat before his fireplace. He had finally pulled more than one sentence together. His legal council had left some things unsaid as Kachiri did. He could never think the thought if Bella came back. If she came back, it would be for a self- serving reason. Kachiri was trying to be kind in not saying if Bella came back pregnant. He would not support her or the offspring of her affair. Maybe it was time to start the paperwork for the dissolution of his marriage.

 **Sunday, August 4** **th**

Edward told Charles that he had started divorce proceedings against Bella back in early July. The latest court list would be public soon, and he felt his name would be on it. He felt Bella would not be returning to London and told Charles this. Bella hadn't written one single letter to Edward, if she was writing letters to anyone, they were not talking to him. When Edward told Kachiri his news, she announced they would all go out for a day trip.

Kachiri and Jaxon had planned activities on most days. She kept him busy, and Jaxon was slowly adjusting to life without his mother.

Edward was now invited to join his son on one of his daytime adventures.

Jaxon was excited every day and told Edward, "Auntie Kay is taking me places, plus my reading is a better Daddy."

This was the report Edward got last week. His son was no longer crying as much. Edward now had to admit, but not out loud; he was glad Charles had sent word to Lawrence. Edward knew Lawrence didn't like him much, but when it came to family, like you or not, Lawrence would help where he could. Kachiri was taught family first in this way, by her father and mother.

 **Monday**

The simple act of leaving the house together and looking like a family would probably start the gossips, but Edward didn't care. He was glad to be out for something more than just going to the family offices for work or meetings concerning work. They visited the zoo together. The smell was god awful, but the joy on Jaxon's face made the smell worth it.

Later at a small tea shop, there was some talking.

"How are you darling?" Kachiri was asking Jaxon. Edward almost answered her. He was feeling ready to be her darling too. He wanted her smile and laughter aimed at him. He was glad the table was hiding his lap. He was not some callow boy, but there was some life happening in his underwear.

 _Get control of yourself man._

"This is great, and Daddy's here," Jaxon said smiling.

Kachiri smiled at Jaxon and touched his cheeks with her hands, and then the waiter came over for the afternoon tea order.

Jaxon was now eating his cucumber sandwich with gusto. Kachiri was drinking her Earl Grey tea, and Edward was having a cup of coffee instead of tea.

"Later this evening, I want to talk to you about some things if that's all right," Edward was asking.

"Of course, that's fine Edward," was muttered.

Kachiri looked like she was wondering what he really wanted. They had been rubbing along nicely in the house. They had not had a serious conversation about anything since that first night. Edward talked about his work in general, and Kachiri talked about her parents, her brothers including James's brother, Henri, and Paris. Her brothers Kirill and Gaius along with Henri were somewhere, but not telling her anything she admitted to Edward.

Kachiri suspected her brothers and Henri were somewhere in Turkey in pursuit of the men who killed James. She didn't voice this out loud but it was constantly in her thoughts.

His housekeeper now spoke to Kachiri about household things. Edward was not insulted but relieved. He wanted his house to run well, but the day to day stuff was not something that interested him. He did more work from home. His father's design business was running fine without him there every day. His father was there four days a week. Edward was now working more on designing buildings; it was what he always wanted to do.

After dinner, as they sat in the parlor, Edward decided to ask Kachiri about James, and how he died.

"Please bear with me on this? I am not sure where to start but can you tell me about James's job and his death?" Edward, once the question was out, looked at Kachiri's face. She looked stunned by his request. She put her head down, then looked up at him and started speaking slowly.

"When we arrived in Turkey, it was a culture shock. Once you go out and meet the people, however, it was wonderful. Within the first month at work, James noticed things were off in the paperwork. He noticed a particular pattern in what was supposed to be certain shipments.

"One day, we went out and looked at those shipments. What they were shipping were _people._ They were moving _people_ , not things. Don't let anyone tell you slavery is over in this world." This was said with passion in her voice. Then she continued.

"James reported what he found straight to the London office. His immediate bosses in Turkey were doing nothing to stop this practice. We started viewing as many shipments as we could and freeing people. I would go out with James bringing supplies and food. We started being threatened by letter. We couldn't start our family. They kill children too." Kachiri stopped speaking. When she started talking again, her voice was pained.

"We were out at a small fortress for the day when it came under attack. The fort had very few weapons and some dynamite. It was no longer being used by the military; families just lived there. I think we were attacked by mercenaries. I wanted to stay with James, but he told me to go with the last group of women and children escaping. We were put into this tunnel under the one of the compound buildings. James blew up the tunnel behind us and I couldn't go back to him." Kachiri's voice sounded desperate. She was now back there at the fort. Edward was now worried, as he looked at her.

She was now sitting right at the edge of her seat, and her eyes were glazed over as she gripped the edges of the chair on both sides tightly. She was breathing rapidly, her face had lost color, and Edward wasn't sure what to do for her. It was as if she was looking through him and was somewhere else. Before Edward could say "stop now", she started speaking again. She had no emotional in her voice but she looked determined; she had to keep going.

"I had to buy what was left of James back from the very people who murdered him. I had to bury him in Turkey. His body couldn't be embalmed for travel. He's in the French section of the cemetery. They let me bury him, and I had to leave the same day. I was gone before sunset. I gave our household to the church. I only had time to pack our clothes. I had to beg Kirill, Gaius, and Henri not to go there. They would just end up dead like James."

There were now tears in Kachiri eyes. Edward got up, pulled her from the seat, and just held her in his arms.

 _This is_ _a bloody mess. Please forgive me, James; please forgive every bad thing I ever said about you and your job. God, please protect Kirill, Gaius, and Henri in their travels and other endeavors._

Edward had once mentioned to his father, Carlisle, and Charles at their private club that he felt James had an entirely useless job. Charles later told Edward that Lawrence explained what the position entailed and that it was not pointless.

Edward discovered touching Kachiri was a mistake. He could no longer deny how right it felt to have her in his arms. He was now playing with fire. He could no longer deny the attraction he always had for her from that first moment he laid eyes on her.

He walked her to her room and asked, "Please let me know if I should call someone for you. Do you need help? I'm not sure you should be alone right now." He was pleading with her.

"No Edward, I will be alright. It's hard to talk about James. I will see you and Jaxon in the morning." She said with steel in her tone. She was determined not to be depressed. James would want her to be happy and to laugh loudly, and not be sad about the horror that happened to them.

Back in June, Edward had written a very long letter to Lawrence, who wrote back and explained how Kachiri had been when she first came back from Turkey. Edward didn't want her slipping back into a depression.

 **Monday, September 4** **th**

Since Edward felt that Kachiri had opened up to him, he decided it was time for him to do the same. He was hiding some of himself from her, however. He now wanted to start some sort of courtship. He was tired of fighting how he felt had really always felt but denied. However, he did not wish for the relationship be some dirty affair. He was not divorced yet. He wanted to ask Kachiri badly, would she be open to a future relationship with him. He would be able to remarry after the divorce was final. Since Bella was no longer in England, she could marry elsewhere if she wanted once everything was final.

In the end, Edward decided not to ask Kachiri about having a courtship. Instead, he just injected himself more into what she and Jaxon were doing every day. He was in the nursery more and out more on the day trips with them. He was laughing more.

His friends were surprised to see him out with Kachiri and Jaxon at the same time.

One of his mother's friends saw them together laughing at a tea shop close to his house and reported it to his mother and father over a visit.

Later that week, while visiting his parent's house, his mother, Elizabeth, was the first to remark to him, "You seem happier lately Edward. How is my grandson?"

Edward noticed how his mother looked like she heard or knew something he did not.

"I am no longer sad, and Jaxon is no longer crying over Bella," Edward said evenly.

"That's great news, and how is Mrs. Hunter doing? Such nasty business what happened to her husband, that poor man." This was the signal that his mother wanted more details about what was going on in his household. Her tone was insistent.

Edward decided less was more, "I am waiting for my divorce. I will be moving forward from there."

When his father Carlisle entered the room, he wanted to know one thing. "How much longer before this problem is solved and over?"

"Bella has now received her paperwork or should have. I am hoping by December to be called to court. I'm glad this is no longer a church matter." Edward admitted to his parents, and they both agreed.

It was a good visit.

Next visit, he would bring Kachiri and Jaxon with him. His mother and father were at James and Kachiri's wedding and reception six years earlier. It had been a small family wedding with all the guests being connected to the family in some shape or form.

He and Bella had married four months earlier. Kachiri's wedding had been their first society outing as a married couple. His own wedding was five times bigger with some people who he didn't know or like included. Kachiri and James had the happier wedding day and party, in his opinion.

 **Saturday, October 26** **th**

Edward's butler met him at the door and asked for a moment of his time. Mr. Stanley did not look his usual unflappable self. "Sir, please don't go into the parlor yet."

He walked Edward, Kachiri, and Jaxon into the dining room. Jaxon was sleeping in Edward's arms. The outing had been long because of Edward. Kachiri had wanted to return home sooner, but Edward wanted to stay out longer. The museum was excellent, and Jaxon was full of questions about everything he looked at. Kachiri had suggested that after the museum, home might be a good idea. She was concerned about it being Jaxon's naptime. Edward didn't want the day over, and this was as close as he could get to courting Kachiri.

Edward was falling in love.

"Please give Jaxon to me, I'll take him up to bed." Kachiri opened her arms and Edward turned him over.

"What is going on Mr. Stanley?" Edward was suspicious. Was Charles here? He had not sent his card around to announce he was coming over.

"Sir, your wife is seated in the parlor with her father and mother. She has luggage. I wasn't sure if I should put her back in your bedroom."

He and Bella never had separate rooms.

Edward started walking to his parlor with Mr. Stanley following. Finally, at the parlor door, Edward said, "Please get your wife and the footman. Mrs. Cullen will need help with her luggage. Please prepare the other small room next to the nursery." Edward now felt exhausted, and he had not faced his wife.

Walking in the room felt to Edward like he was facing a firing squad. His Bella was still so beautiful, but now all he saw looking at her was her coming apart in Jasper's arms. Charles and Rene both looked as if they would rather be anywhere else but in his house. Edward closed the door and then took his seat by the fireplace.

"Hello, Bella. How is Jasper, and how was the shopping in Rome?" He asked, uncaring about good manners. Charles and Rene looked shocked as if slapped across their faces at what Edward asked. Edward no longer cared what anyone thought except for Kachiri and Jaxon.

"Hello Edward, are you in love with my cousin?" Bella asked coldly.

"Actually, yes, I am. Of course, Kachiri has no idea. She has been a great friend to me and a mother to our son." Edward said in a perfectly calm voice.

Edward now adapted Kachiri's attitude. In the scheme of thing what had good manners got him anyway. He liked being blunt.

"You dare to sit here and tell me you're in love with my cousin, you bastard," Bella said with seething anger.

"The same way you can sit here after fucking my former best friend and then pretend like you did nothing wrong! Are you even sorry for the pain you caused your child and me?! Jaxon has only recently stopped looking for you every time a door opens." Edward now felt spent. His anger was waning.

Charles and Rene both began feeling uneasy as the anger began to roll off both Bella and Edward.

"Good manners dictate we should not even speak of such unpleasantries. You have shocked my parents Edward. How dare you speak in such a manner." Bella said with an icy cold tone of voice, and a face flush with anger.

"Bella, you are correct of course. Good night. If you need anything, I will call on you at your parent's house. You are no longer welcome here. I cannot stand the sight of you." Edward suddenly said the words and realized how true they were. He could not have her in his house. Stiff upper lip be damned.

"I am back to put a stop to the divorce. You still love me. I am the mother of your child. I am still your wife!" Bella bit out still angry.

"I will not stay married to you. If you want this divorce to become nasty, so be it. Rene, Charles, I'm truly sorry you had to witness this. Please take Bella back with you for now. I need some time. I will tell Jaxon his mother is back in the morning." Edward was ready to get up when there was a knock on the door.

"Hello, would you like some tea and some sandwiches?" Kachiri called out while standing outside the parlor door. She had put Jaxon to bed, then went to the kitchen and talked to the cook about some sandwiches or cake for the parlor.

"Kachiri, please come in for God's sake!" Charles cried out suddenly. He had warned Bella not to come back to Edward's house like this. He wanted to send a note around first. Her answer to Charles, "Don't be ridiculous, Edward has no choice but to take me back no matter what."

"Uncle Charles?" Kachiri asked before coming into room. She had been warned by Mr. Stanley in the kitchen that Mrs. Cullen was back with her parents in tow.

"Hello, Uncle Charles. Hello, Aunt Rene and how are you, Bella? Is everything all right? I have tea and sandwiches on the way." Kachiri was talking and trying to sound like this was a day like any other with her uncle and aunt looking like they wanted to flee the house, and Bella looking angry. Edward looked ready to commit violence toward anyone. He had been doing so well lately and was less angry. He had such a beautiful smile when he let himself be happy. She loved all the time they spent together. There were some moments when she and Edward came close to kissing each other. Edward would move forward, but Kachiri would move back. She was uncertain what to do as she felt they were both in dangerous territory.

The tea and sandwiches came in two minutes behind Kachiri. She took the tea tray and thanked Mrs. Stanley. Mr. Stanley directed the young footman with the sandwiches and plates. After putting the tea tray down, she waited for Bella to pour but all she did was glare at the tea service. Rene poured the tea, and Kachiri assisted with the sandwiches.

"So, how is everyone finding the weather?" Kachiri asked, trying to get a conversation going. There was visible anger in the room between Edward and Bella. Charles looked as if he wanted to leave but could not. Her Aunt Rene looked near tears. No one wanted to eat or drink.

"Please excuse me," Edward got up and left without another word. He looked infuriated. Kachiri wanted to go after him but decided to give him time. She would talk to him later even if it meant knocking on his bedroom door.

"What is happening here? Are you back to stay Bella? Jaxon has missed you so much. He's such a beautiful little boy." She was waiting for Bella to say anything as she stood near the long chaise where her aunt and uncle were seated.

"Jasper is getting married in six months in late April. His grandfather had enough of his behavior and arranged his wedding to his childhood neighbor, Lady Alice Brandon." Bella said quietly. She had no expression on her face. It was as if she was talking about the weather or maybe she was in shock.

Charles now looked stunned. Kachiri felt as if her legs would give out, so she sat down on the end of the long chaise where her aunt and uncle were seated. Rene now collapsed back on the chaise and Charles was still ramrod straight.

"Are you staying here? Should I get someone to help with your luggage?" Kachiri's voice now sounded like she was talking about the weather. She was trying to pretend this was normal but inside, she was screaming. She wanted to slap her cousin senseless; she did not come back for her child or to make her marriage work; her lover ran out on her, so it was now time to fall back on Edward.

"Should a room be prepared for you, Bella?" Kachiri had no idea what else to ask at this point. Deportment lessons never covered this situation.

"I will be leaving with my parents. I will take my small case and leave my other bags here. Could you put them in the room you are using?" Bella asked in a perfectly calm voice.

"Of course, all right." Kachiri was still reeling from shock.

 _Jasper Whitlock was getting married. Bella will probably not_ _be welcomed_ _back into most of the homes in her social circle._

"Jaxon will be so happy so see you again. He missed you so much." Kachiri smiled at Bella in reassurance.

 _Please say something about your boy._ Kachiri was trying not to be angry at Bella but it seemed Bella had nothing more to say about anything.

 **Sunday, November 24** **th**

Kachiri brought Jaxon around to the Swan house every other afternoon. It was now their day trip. Edward was once again quiet and did not smile much. Jaxon was always happy to see his mother, to her face. He would ask after every visit, "When is Mama leaving again? Do you know Auntie Kay?"

The first time Jaxon asked this question Kachiri was shocked. She just hugged Jaxon tight and whispered, "I don't know sweetheart."

Jaxon was sad, and he hid some of it from Edward. He would say, "I know Daddy is sorry about Mama sometimes. I must try not to cry so much. I will be a bigger boy for Daddy." It broke a piece of Kachiri heart.

Kachiri sent a long letter to her parents. It explained everything that had happened with Edward, Bella and the visitation situation with Jaxon. Edward did not want Bella in the house. Bella was now showing and was due around the month her lover would be getting married. Jasper wished Edward and Bella well with their new baby in his letter to Bella. This was the answer sent back after Bella wrote a letter to inform Jasper of her pregnancy.

Kachiri sent her mother a separate letter. I am in love with Edward Cullen. I have no idea what to do. He will be divorced in the New Year. His refusal to have Bella in his house means Bella will have no cover concerning her pregnancy. He is a good and kind man; I see that now. I have decided to stay, and I will continue to help him and Jaxon. I have no idea what else to do. I miss you and Daddy very much. I will try to visit for Christmas.

 **Sunday, December 1** **st**

When Kachiri announced she was going to visit her parents over dinner, Jaxon burst into tears. Jaxon was at the dinner table with the adults as a treat. Edward wanted to cry too, but he was a grown man. Lately, Kachiri was the quiet one. There was now sadness in his house. No one had died, but they were all in their corners coping as best they could.

"Oh my little sweetheart, I just want to visit my parents. I miss my own mom and dad. I wish I could take you with me." Kachiri got up from her seat and picked up Jaxon. She was holding him and rocking him in her arms.

"There is no reason we can't visit with you," Edward said in an entirely calm and reasonable voice. Kachiri and Jaxon both looked at him stunned. Then Jaxon jumped down and ran into Edward's arms. He was happy again, and he wouldn't be separated from his Kachiri.

Kachiri asked Edward, "Are you able to leave England?"

"There is no reason, why I cannot leave."

"There are the visits to Bella, and it's coming up on the holidays." She had thought Edward would finally start trying to communicate with Bella. His divorce was due to be final in late January since Bella had not fought the divorce. Bella was staying with her parents. Kachiri had asked Charles if he knew where Bella wanted to give birth. He had no idea.

 **Sunday, December 22** **nd**

Edward and Jaxon could not stop smiling at Kachiri as they traveled by hansom cab to the household of Lawrence and Dido Swan.

Leaving London was not easy, but now, Edward was glad to be in Paris. Before leaving, he had a private meeting with Charles at his work office. He explained where he was going and for how long.

Charles was not happy with learning where Edward was going and for how long.

Edward explained to Charles, "Kachiri would like to visit Lawrence and Dido. Jaxon was very upset at the thought of losing her. We're going with her to Paris, and we will be back by January 5th."

"I don't like it, but if Jaxon is unhappy, then I will have to live with it. I will let Bella know to expect him back in the New Year." Charles bit out the words.

"Charles we're coming back; my life is here not in Paris. I would never run away with Jaxon and hurt my parents, you, or Rene in such a manner." Edward explained patiently.

"I know." Charles left anything else he was thinking unsaid.

"We will be back, Charles. Please give Bella and Rene my regards."

Now, they were outside the Paris home of Lawrence Swan. They had caught the first boat going across the channel. They arrived at eight a.m., and Edward flagged down a cab.

When the cab stopped, the door opened, and Dido stepped out first followed by Lawrence.

"I have a new grandbaby, Lawrence!" Jaxon smiled, and Dido carried Jaxon into the house. Lawrence and Edward got the bags as Kachiri followed her mother into the house.

When Edward came down from the room, he would be sharing with Jaxon, Kachiri smiled at him saying, "I have no idea what has happened to my mother or where my father is right now."

Edward smiled. He remembered how his parents, Charles, and Rene acted after Jaxon was born. They could not stop smiling, laughing, and talking silly.

Jaxon was in heaven in the kitchen with Kachiri's mother. He was watching her frost some mini-cakes that were on the table. Her stove was a work of art. Her oven was incredible and must have been custom made.

"The duke's man will be by to pick them up in one hour," Dido explained.

"We could go for a walk together if you like," Kachiri suggested.

The housekeeper arrived with her daughter; they washed their hands and started frosting some of the cakes. Jaxon was watching the ladies work on the cakes.

"Daddy, do I have to go?" asked Jaxon. "I won't be in the way sitting here, and I'll be good, Daddy." Jaxon had a pleading look on his little face.

"Alright, son, but you have to stay out of the way and do as you're told." Edward was sure Jaxon could behave but for how long was the question.

Dido started mixing another batch of cake batter, and said over her shoulder, "he'll be okay, and I might put him to work with me. No worries."

Edward and Kachiri walk out of the house, and Kachiri introduced Edward to her family's neighborhood and some of the neighbors.

Later that night when the house was sleeping, Edward walked down the hall to Kachiri's room. He did not knock. He wanted to know if he was imagining things between them. Did she feel about him, the way he felt about her?

Kachiri's room was lightly lit by her lamp, which had been turned down low. Edward walked towards her bed, and then sat down. He was looking out of her window.

"If you tell me to leave, I will never darken your door in such a way again ever. I have to know, here and now, do you care for me at all?"

Kachiri reached out both of her hands and turned Edward's face to her. "I am in love with you, right or wrong."

Then she kissed him.

In the morning, Edward nearly fell out of the small bed. He heard people walking in the hall, and oh, God, he was still in Kachiri bed. Kachiri woke up slowly, and Edward was looking down at her smiling.

Suddenly, Lawrence called out, "Sweetheart are you awake in there?"

"Daddy, I'll be down shortly." Kachiri suddenly sat up in bed; now she looked stunned and scared. If her father came in the room at this moment, Edward would be killed.

"See you downstairs sweetie." Lawrence walked on.

"I am going to leave very carefully," Edward said quietly as he gathered his clothing. He kissed Kachiri and left her room.

On the way to his room, Lawrence said from the end of the hall, "My office once you are fully dressed Edward. Jaxon is already in the kitchen with Dido. I'll see you downstairs." He then walked down the stairs. He sounded so calm that it made Edward extremely nervous.

Dido had found Jaxon awake and alone in the bed. She got Jaxon out of bed, washed him off and dressed him. Edward hadn't left a note saying he left the house. There was only one other place Edward could be Lawrence felt.

Lawrence wanted to know what his intentions were right now. His Dido had received a letter from Kachiri and was reticent about it. Lawrence may have gone behind his wife's back and read the letter and he knew his baby was in love with that prig Edward Cullen.

One half-hour later, Edward was sitting across from Lawrence. Lawrence was sitting silently at his desk, and Edward went from nervous to slightly afraid. When Kachiri kissed him, he should have left her room, but he didn't. He was wrong to behave as he did in Lawrence's house. He was now sure the minute he was divorced; he would return here to get married quietly.

Finally, Lawrence spoke, "I don't like you, but my daughter loves you, and that's good enough for me. Next time, leave her bed before your child wakes up. Dido begged me not to kill you in the house or anywhere else. Now get out before I change my mind about it."

"Thank you, Sir and sorry Sir, it won't happen again," Edward said nervously.

"I'm sure it will happen again. Learn how to sneak around better and don't let me catch you again. Am I clear, Edward?" Lawrence was speaking so calmly that it terrified Edward. Men who speak this confidently can kill a man without blinking.

"Yes, Sir and it won't happen again. Sir, I want to marry Kachiri here in Paris as soon as my divorce is final, which will be by the end of February, Sir. Bella has decided not to fight me on the divorce after all." It was all Edward had and all he could offer Lawrence.

"I will start your paperwork in February to assist you getting a license here.

Now get out, I need to calm down before I leave this room." Edward got up and left as quietly as he could.

Dido smiled at Edward as he walked into the kitchen and asked, "Good talk?"

"Yes, Mrs. Swan," Edward muttered.

"How is my Jaxon this morning?" Dido asked and smiled at Jaxon, who was busy eating a sweet roll. Jaxon smiled up at his new grandmother and kept eating. Sweet rolls were better than oatmeal in Jaxon's mind.

"I want to marry you once my divorce is final. I talked to your father, and he will help me get a marriage license here in Paris. I want you to know, I love you." Edward realized, he said, I love you last. He wanted to start over as he and Kachiri sat together at the kitchen table. Jaxon was upstairs taking a nap. Dido took Lawrence out for a walk. Lawrence still managed to glare at Edward on the way out the back door.

"Of course, Edward, you're adorable when you're just you, by the way." Kachiri smiled.

Edward was loved for himself. He was in love again; life was great. The storm would happen when he returned home, but for once he didn't care.

 **Monday, January 13** **th**

The visits to Bella, Rene, and Charles began again. Edward personally brought Jaxon to his grandparents' house. Edward noticed Bella looking out the window. She seemed happy to see them. Edward was surprised, she had not left town yet to have her baby. Would she just stay in London, and have her baby in town?

Charles murmured, "Welcome back, Edward."

"Thank you, Charles, and great to be back. Here is Jaxon. Kachiri will pick you up later, son." Edward gave Jaxon a pat on the back and watched him walk up the steps. The butler opened the door, and Charles walked up the steps to join Jaxon in the house.

Later, when Kachiri came to pick up Jaxon, Bella had news. She would be leaving London for Bath and would give birth there. Jacob Black was now a widower and landowner. They now had a correspondence. She would need to do something about the baby in the future. She was trying to decide where the child would live. Maybe, the baby would be in a separate household.

Kachiri was horrified. Yes, it was done, but the baby should have more of a proper home. Kachiri wrote her mother for advice. She wanted to give the baby more of a home.

Dido's advice was simple, talk to Edward. How was her new grandson? She missed Jaxon.

 **Monday, February 24** **th**

Edward's divorce was final and posted. He visited his parents first and told them the news. He called on Charles, and Charles sent a note back thanking him for trying to give him notice, but the word was already out.

Jaxon came back with the news his mother would be leaving town soon for Bath.

Bella told Jaxon, "I love you very much. I have to go away for a bit. I will come back." Jaxon did not react to the news. He always thought she would leave him again.

Edward told Kachiri, "I will wire your father and tell him to start the paperwork for a marriage license.

Kachiri smiled at Edward. She seemed to have a lot on her mind lately. Then she said, "We need to tell Jaxon and your parents our news."

Edward was worried watching her lately. Something was wrong, but unless she said what it was, he couldn't help her.

 **Friday, March 20** **th**

Lawrence sent word that whenever Edward and Kachiri wanted to be married, they could. The ceremony would be a civil one in the register's office.

The date picked for the wedding was Friday, April 3rd.

Later that evening, Edward found out what Kachiri was concerned about. Of course, she argued the point, but Edward was beyond shocked.

"How would you feel about giving Bella's baby a home with us? She asked simply.

"You want me to give my ex-wife's baby a home with us? Edward could barely say the words out loud.

"Yes, the baby will be Jaxon's half sibling. No one seems to want the baby around. I think we should give the child a home. It's all I have been thinking about lately. No one wants to even talk about it. We have more than enough love in our home, what do you say?" She looked so hopeful. She was hoping Edward would be a bigger man and agree.

"I need to think about this." Edward said looking calm but was screaming inside. He sounded calm to his own ears, but inside he was a wreck. "I cannot promise anything concerning this matter." It was the only answer he had to give, he had a lot to think about.

Edward was not unkind or unfeeling. He was aware Charles and Rene wanted Bella and her issue gone out of their lives. They were paying a price socially. Bella would have wanted the baby if she was still with Jasper but without Jasper, she did not. The child would be sent off somewhere; out of sight, out of mind.

Other men not only kept their wives but also raised the offspring of affairs. Of course, those men had other men raising their ' _other side of the blanket children.'_

 **Sunday, March 29** **th**

Once again the trip was made early in the morning across the Channel. This time, Edward would be living out of a small rented room. Kachiri and Jaxon were staying at the Swan residence. Kirill and Gaius Swan were back in town with Henri Hunter. Charles, Rene, and Bella were heading for Bath, and the small house Bella would be staying in till she gave birth. The plan was for the baby to be left in Bath with caregivers.

 **Friday, April 3** **rd**

Charles and Rene were able to join the family. Before they left Bath, Charles informed Bella they would be visiting the family in Paris for a bit. They did not want her shocked by any other news so far along in her pregnancy.

Kachiri and Edward had a simple ceremony. The happy times came at the luncheon after the ceremony. Kirill and Gaius ribbed and threatened Edward. Henri wished them well. Edward's simple words to Henri, "I would be proud to be your brother too. I hope everything worked out well for you in Turkey." His message was meant for Henri, Kirill and Gaius. All three men nodded yes at the same time. The men who killed James were now dead.

Charles and Rene wished the new couple well in their future.

Edward talked to Charles and Lawrence alone. He announced his wedding gift to Kachiri would be Jaxon having his little half-brother or sister with him.

Charles was relieved. Lawrence was surprised by his new son-in-law's gesture.

 **Saturday, May 2** **nd**

Bella gave birth with Kachiri and a midwife assisting. She did not want the baby boy. She simply said, "Get him away from me." The baby was a living testament to her utterly stupid behavior and the loss of Edward and Jaxon.

Kachiri and Edward left the house and went to the rental where they had been staying for over a week. Edward had decided on a boy's name and a girl's name. The boy was named James Michel Hunter Cullen.

When Bella recovered, she left Bath for Essex where Jacob Black now lived and worked as a university professor. Back in early December, she wrote a letter of condolence when Jacob's wife died in childbed. He wrote back wishing her well in her marriage and family life. While London was aware of all her problems, no one in Essex cared. They corresponded over the months of her pregnancy.

Jacob and Bella married quietly in Paris and then came back to England to live. Bella would later give birth to a baby girl, Rene Charlotte Black who would later be joined by a brother, Lucas Black.

 **1899**

 **Sunday, January 1** **st**

Edward was praying not to have a daughter. There were men out in the world he would never want any little girl of his to marry. Kachiri laughed at Edward as he explained his feelings and held their daughter Joy Elizabeth Belle Cullen.

 **1901**

Paris was where the family got together for vacations and holidays. The Swan, Cullen, and Black families were now linked by the children.

Time helped the pain and anger and the children built friendships together.

Character-Kachiri is a member of the Amazon coven

Special thanks to my wing-woman beta Fran

Information Sources

* **British Women's Emancipation since the Renaissance**

* Untying the Knot: An Analysis of the English Divorce and Matrimonial Causes Court Records, 1858-1866 Danaya C. Wright University of Florida Levin College of Law, wrightdc .edu


End file.
